


Didn't Realize

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Blood, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Injury, Worried Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: “Wh’t h’ppned?” The wounded man slurred his words and blinked open bleary eyes.“You’re wounded,” Anakin informed him, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.“Oh,” Obi-Wan replied with a furrowed brow. “Wh’n did tha’ happ’n?”
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Didn't Realize

**Author's Note:**

> We love original titles. This fills the square "Didn't Realize They Were Injured" on my bingo card!

Anakin glanced around the dusty planet with joy in his heart. His lips were split into a wide smile and his breath was released through a series of amazed laughter. They had won the battle. It was always something to be happy about, true, but this one was a little different.

It had been a slightly longer battle than anyone was prepared for. Anakin himself thought that the battle would be swift and would end with more than half their men dead. It seemed everyone believed that would be the outcome.

Everyone except Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan had a plan. A plan that ended up drawing the battle out longer than was to be expected. A plan that resulted in no deaths on their side. 

So yes, this was a happy ending that rarely showed its face in this war. No one was dead. There were some injured men, but that was better than dead men. 

Anakin felt the joy from the men in the Force. It radiated greatly and Anakin had to block some of it out unless he wanted a raging headache.

His eyes scanned the field until they landed on his former Master. Obi-Wan stood there with a wide smile on his face as well. His eyes were shining as they drifted to Anakin’s. It seemed as though his smile grew at the sight of his former Padawan. 

The two drifted towards each other. The Force seemed to aid in their steps, causing them to walk faster without them calling upon it. It seemed only seconds had passed when they finally reached each other. Their breathless laughter and wide smiles echoed in the Force as they grasped each other’s elbows. 

“We did it,” Anakin said, not caring this his voice caught slightly. He pulled his Master into a tight embrace. “We did it,” He breathed again. His arms tightened around Obi-Wan before loosening a bit. He didn’t release the older man from his hold. He wanted to savor the happy moment. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan breathed out as well. Anakin’s stomach dropped a bit at the sound of his voice. It sounded softer than he expected it to. His Master’s voice was raspy and his breath stuck in his throat. 

“Obi-Wan?” Alarm rang through the Force as Obi-Wan became limp in Anakin’s arms. Anakin scrambled to catch the older Jedi before he could collapse. He tightened his hold and drew Obi-Wan closer to him. “Obi-Wan?” He tried again. He tilted Obi-Wan’s body back a bit and felt a chill run through him as Obi-Wan’s head flopped back. “Medic!” Anakin screamed as loudly as he could. He used the Force to bolster the yell and he reached two fingers up to feel for a pulse. 

It was there. It was faint, but it was there. 

Confusion swam through Anakin as his eyes traveled across his Master’s body. He didn’t know why he passed out. He didn’t appear to be hurt. Anakin hadn’t seen anything on Obi-Wan’s body to suggest the man had been wounded during the battle.

“General!”

Anakin spared a glance up at the incoming Clone. Their gold paint marked them as part of the 212th. This had to be their Medic, Stitch.

“I don’t know what happened.” Anakin relayed with a panicked voice. “He seemed alright. He was  _ fine _ .” Anakin insisted and drew his eyes back to Obi-Wan’s limp form. 

“Set him down,” Stitch ordered and Anakin rushed to do so. The moment Obi-Wan made contact with the ground, he let out a soft groan. “Sir,” Stitch’s voice caused Anakin to look up at the Medic who looked pointedly at Anakin’s hands. 

Anakin’s gaze fell to them and his eyes widened. They were coated in blood. 

“Turn him over,” Stitch growled out and Anakin obeyed. He was vaguely aware of others around him, but his mind was on the bloody wound on Obi-Wan’s back.

“‘nakin?” Obi-Wan’s gravelly voice urged Anakin to put himself in Obi-Wan’s line of sight.

“Obi-Wan?”

“Wh’t h’ppned?” The wounded man slurred his words and blinked open bleary eyes. 

“You’re wounded,” Anakin informed him, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan replied with a furrowed brow. “Wh’n did tha’ happ’n?” His confusion sent a wave of concern through Anakin once more. Before he could answer his Master, Obi-Wan’s eyes slipped shut as he fell to unconsciousness once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this and other parts of this series!!!!!! Also, yeah. Abrupt ending. I didn't know how to finish this hahah
> 
> If you ever wanna chat or just say hi, I'm on tumblr! Stop by meantforinfinitesadness to say hello!


End file.
